


A Prayer Away

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Jason Todd, Demon/Human Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Exorcisms, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Priest Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “That’s not going to work.” The fiend rolled his blue eyes as he reclined against the bed.Father Richard ignored the comment, swinging his rosary at the demon and praying louder.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	A Prayer Away

“That’s not going to work.” The fiend rolled his blue eyes as he reclined against the bed.

Father Richard ignored the comment, swinging his rosary at the demon and praying louder. 

“Your conjugation’s off there. It needs to be in the vocative, not the nominative and that’s a second declension noun so it actually matters. You’re trying to order me to depart, not politely asking me.” Lesson delivered, the demon yawned, unconcerned. 

Then, he rose, stretching his lithe body seductively, revealing just a hint of toned abs as his shirt rode up. He smirked as the priest stumbled over his words and hastily averted his eyes, his cheeks pinkening.

“Name’s Jason, by the way.” He rolled his eyes again as Richard began to include it in his exorcism. “I told you. That’s not going to work.” He reached over and plucked the book out of the priest’s hand, eliciting a squawk from the man.

“ _Begone_ , foul tempter!”

“Relax, man.” Jason tossed the prayer book over his shoulder.

“ _Gimme that back!_ ” Dick lunged for it, catching the book but winding up stretched over the bed in the process. The demon smirked and straddled the man’s hips before he could climb off.

“Dickie, may I call you Dickie? Look, _Dickie_ …” He ground his hips down into the priest’s burgeoning erection, eliciting a groan and a curse from the man followed by a hasty prayer. “Your little exorcism isn’t going to work.”

“ _In Nomine Patris , et Fillii-_ ”

“I’m not an incubus.”

“You’re a demon of temptation, what else could you be?” The man under him stifled a moan as Jason ground down again.

“I am a _succubus_.” 

“What does that matter?” Dick gasped, hands settling on the fiend’s hips to push him off yet they only drew him closer.

“Incubi top, Dickie. Succubi bottom.” Jason leaned over and nibbled on an ear. “Oh, _please_ , Dickie, tell me I can bottom for you? I take consent very seriously, you know. All you have to do is say no.”

“ _Just say no?_ ” The words barely a gasp.

“Just say no.” Jason agreed. “I’ll leave and won’t bother you.”

Dick felt his control snap and gave the only answer he’d wanted to give. “ _Yes_.”

The demon purred, “ _My favorite word!_ ” and kissed him.


End file.
